The Truth Always Comes Out in the End
by lucas06
Summary: As this chapter ends, Gabbi has found herself in serious trouble. Will she make it through Sharpay's threatening words and actions? Will Sharpay finally come to her senses and see what a bully she is? Find out in this story!


I hope you like it, because this is my first FF I am making on here… and I'm not going to say "Don't be harsh on me" because I want to know the truth about what you think about my story... I will make more so you can read those too! And if you have any suggestions for the next one, write them down and I will pick one.

_Ryan walks up the stairs to meet Sharpay to go to drama class._

"Come on, we're already late!" said Ryan.

"Well I'm sure Ms. Darbus will understand. After all, we are the stars of most of the plays and musicals that she organizes." Sharpay said.

_Sharpay and Ryan are now outside the door._

"Yes, but why are they here?" Ryan whispered.

_Ryan and Sharpay secretly peak in the door before entering. They see Troy and Gabriella sitting down next to each other. Then they come in and Ms. Darbus throws a fit._

"Ryan! Sharpay! Why are you fifteen minutes late to practice?" yelled Ms. Darbus.

"See we kind of-"

_Ms. Darbus cuts off Sharpay and starts to shout._

"I do not tolerate tardiness Ms. Evans! And you should know that by now! I'll see you and Ryan in detention. You two better not do this again! Now please leave this room."

"Ms. Darbus, why are we leaving?" questioned Ryan.

"Because I am dismissing the two of you early. Now goodbye" Ms. Darbus said impatiently.

_Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella quietly laugh to each other and start to make fun of Ryan and Sharpay._

"Bolton, Montez, do you also want a detention?" Ms. Darbus said.

"Sorry!" Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"Sorry isn't enough! I have had enough of everybody thinking they can just come in here and goof off! This is a place of work!"

_Meanwhile Sharpay is pacing around to find out how to get out of detention._

"Ugh! I give up!" Sharpay shouted.

"What is it?" said Ryan.

"Never mind. I was just trying to find a way out of detention." said Sharpay.

"Well what do we do now that we got kicked out?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know but I do remember Troy and that Gabriella girl laughing at us! And I think we should get revenge!" Sharpay snickered as she spoke.

"Ok, well what should we do?" said Ryan.

"I was thinking that we should somehow get into Gabriella's locker and trash it. No, we need an idea way better than that! But what?" Sharpay said.

"Maybe we should just leave them alone, I'm sure they didn't mean to-"

_Sharpay interrupts Ryan._

"No! I will not let them laugh at me!" Sharpay said.

"Ok whatever." mumbled Ryan.

_During lunch, at the drama club table, something weird happens._

"Hey, um, you guys can't sit at this table anymore." Kelsey said. "Sorry!"

"So you mean to tell me and Ryan we can't sit here because we got kicked out once!" Sharpay yelled with rage.

"Yes, but we're really sad that you or Ryan can't sit here anymore for as long as you attend East High." said Kelsey.

"Ugh!" muttered Sharpay.

_Then she storms off out of the lunchroom and into the bathroom to silently cry without people watching her. Then Ryan follows behind her and waits in the hall until she comes out of the bathroom._

"I just don't know what's wrong with Ms. Darbus! All we did was come in late. I don't know what's gotten into her!" Sharpay whispered to herself while making sure no one was in the bathroom to hear her.

"Sharpay come out already!" Ryan yelled through the closed door.

_Sharpay tears pieces of paper off of the roll to gently wipe away any tears that are on her face. Then she walks out of the door._

"I think I know what's going on!" Sharpay said.

"What?" said Ryan.

"Remember when Troy and Gabriella were laughing at us?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Yes." said Ryan.

"Well maybe they were thinking of a plan to mess with us. I'll find out from my sources. Just wait and see." Sharpay said.

_30 minutes later…_

Sharpay walks into the Science room..

"Hey Taylor, do you know anything about, let's say, Troy and Gabriella making Kelsey say that we can't sit at our usual table at lunch?" questioned Sharpay.

"N-n-not that I know of." said Taylor.

"Are you sure about that? If you tell me the truth, I'll take you out to go on a huge shopping spree, or whatever you want!" Sharpay said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I overheard them talking about it, and I told them it wouldn't be a great idea to mess with you." Taylor said.

"Good." Sharpay said.

"So what day are we going on that shopping spree?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, we're not. I was just saying that so I could get the information out of you." Sharpay said.

_Sharpay walks off to meet Ryan in front of the lunchroom._

"Did you find anything out?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. And I knew that Troy and Gabriella were up to something. Turns out they were the ones that told Kelsey to say that to us!" Sharpay said. "Let's go find Kelsey, then Troy and Gabriella. But first let's find Zeke."

"Why do we have to go look for Zeke?" Ryan asked.

"Because I'm hungry. Duh!" Sharpay said.

"There he is, down the hall with Chad." Sharpay said.

"Hi Sharpay and Ryan. What do you want?" Zeke said.

"I'm hungry, do you have anymore of those delicious cookies?" Sharpay questioned.

"Sure here you go!" said Zeke.

"Thanks! Bye now." said Sharpay.

_Sharpay and Ryan find Kelsey in the music room and enter it to talk with her._

"Ok Kelsey, why did you lie and say that we couldn't sit at our table? We know Troy and Gabriella put you up to this. So just say why you did it." Sharpay said.

"Ok the truth is, they told me to do it because they said that you think you know everything and think you can do whatever you want, and their sick of it. Then they said if I did what they said, they would recommend me to Gabriella's dad because he got a new job at a professional pianist place and I could get a job for teaching for a lot of money!" said Kelsey.

"Ok well thanks, and if you ever need us from now on, we're here for you!" said Sharpay.

_Sharpay and Ryan walk out of the room to search for Troy and Gabriella._

"Like I'll ever help her!" whispered Sharpay.

"Ok well here we go. Their in here. Let's go!" Sharpay whispered.

_Sharpay and Ryan enter the room._

"So Troy, Gabriella, why in the world would you put Kelsey up to your little schemes?" asked Sharpay.

"What are you talking about?" said Gabriella.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and you're going to pay for it!" Sharpay said as she raised her fist.

To be continued…


End file.
